This invention relates to a machine translation system capable of promoting translation works in an interactive method between the operator and the system, by displaying an input sentence (original) and the result of translation of this input sentence, that is, the translated sentence on the CRT screen. In particular, the present invention permits a translating region of the input sentence to be arbitrarily specified.
Machine translation systems proposed so far use the method of translating the entire input sentence (original), and did not possess any function to translate only a desired portion of the input sentence. Accordingly, the conventional system involved the following shortcomings.
(1) A long input sentence (original) takes a long time in translation, and the result is not known unless waiting a long time continuously till the end of translation. PA1 (2) If part of an input sentence (original) is wrong, or is a phrase which is hard for the machine to translate is inserted in part of the input sentence, the translation result of the entire input sentence cannot be obtained. PA1 (3) When desiring to translate only part of an input sentence (original), that portion must be entered again as an independent input sentence.